Please Don't Leave Us
by Artiscgirl
Summary: They all joined the pact, The all got preagnet. But how long will it take to one of them brust and tell the guys the truth. Will the guys leave them after the truth was told. And do they regret the pact now. read to find out how the anubis house was turned upside down after the pact was made... Seasoon 2 couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, you probaly read like a thousand of the the preagnecy pact stories but honestly out of the ones I read i liked only 2 of them so i was like 'maybe I should write one to' so i did last night when i should have been sleeping. I'm sure like only 3 people would read this but its wroth giving this story a chance so read on i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV:**

She took a breath and then opened her mouth to speak. "I'm Pregnant" Patricia said. I felt everything stop. There's a baby growing in her stomach. There's a baby inside of her, that is my flesh and blood. There's a child in there that will one day call Yacker, mom. Me and her are not even together anymore.

" your Pr-pregnant" I finally spoke asking a question that I already knew the answer to.

"yeah, yeah I am" Yacker said she took another breath and looked up at me " but you don't have to worry about it. I mean we broke up and we both obviously can't handle a baby we're only 16. So I'll just get out of your way and you can continue with your life and I'll move on and continue with my life, I just thought you should know" Yacker said she then turned around and started to walk away. I can't let her do this on her own. "hey, Yacker wait" I call after her she stopped and turned to look at me but then avoided my gaze. I didn't know what to say. I took her hand in my mine and looked her in the eye. "I'm not going to let you go through this on your own, I love you Yacker. Forever and Always. We can get through this, together" I say. I small smile appeared on her face which made me smile. I pulled her in and hugged her tightly.

**Joy's POV:**

After dinner me and all the girls were in mine and Patricia's room. Amber was doing this nail design on my nails, Nina and Mara were doing homework while talking about some stuff and Patricia was on her laptop paying no attention to us. After Amber was done with my nails she jumped on Patrica bed. " want me to do a cool nail designs on your nails Trixie?" Amber asked excitedly. Patrica just said no and began typing once again.

" what are you doing" Amber asked

"stuff" Patricia said, Amber tried to look at the screen but Trixie wouldn't let her but then Amber snached it out oh her hands which got all our attention. Amber looked shocked and Patricia's face was full as fear. I went over and looked at the screen. I felt my mouth drop, "Trixie why are you searching this stuff up. she took a breath "I'm pregnant"

**Amber's POV:**

"your what?" Mara asked

"pregnant" PAtricia

"you're 16 you can't take care of a baby" Mara said

"you think I don't know that" Patricia says starting to pace around the room and breath harder

"did you tell Eddie?" Joy suddenly asked

"yea" Patricia said

"what did he say?" Nina asked

"he said he we will get through this together"Patricia said, everyone just said quite

"are you keeping it, The baby?" I asked breaking the silence

"I don't know, I mean what will happen if I did…. I'm scared" Patricia said sitting on her bed once again. We all went and hugged. "it will be okay" Nina told her after that we all pulled apart and just stayed quiet.

"what if… we all get pregnet" Joy suddenly said, everyone turned to her

"like if we all got pregnant, we all can help each other with each others babies" Joy finished

"I can't let you guys do that for me" Patricia says

"yeah, and don't you think they will think some things up..I mean we all get pregnetr at the same time" Mara says

"yeah I agree with Mara, I don't think its such a good idea" Nina says

"and wouldn't that mean we will gain weight" I blurt out the all looked at me.

"but it wouldn't it be fun to have a baby and name her or him and play with him or her and when they grow up the could be like besties" Joy said trying to convince us.

"that would be fun.." I say

"yeah it would, kind of" Nina said, which got joy smiling

"yeah i guess so" Mara said

"but guys, I can't-" Patricia started, Joy put one hand on her shoulder

"we want to"

"wouldn't the guys get mad at us?" Nina said

"who said they have to know" I said

"so i guess that mean we're all gonna have babies" Joy said all excited

"yeah" the rest of us said. THis is going to be interesting

* * *

**Well theres the frist chapter i hope you found it a little interestigng, so next chapter**

**- The girls will try to get preagnet, but will they go through with it **

**- Trudy finds out a little secret about someone **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL MY WHAT YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS SO FAR UNTIL NEXT TIME...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry for not posting sooner but as I was away i thought of some really cool story ideas**

* * *

**2 weeks Later**

**Nina POV:**

" so has anyone done it yet" Mara asked she looked super nervous for the answer. I think me and her are the only ones who true think this is a bad idea but were not really saying anything. Patricia tried to tell us not to buy we all pretty much ignored her and Amber well I'm not really sure, I think part of her really doesn't want to do it and part of her really does. Joy is the only one who really wanted to do it.

" yeah, I feel kind of bad" Amber spoke

" I did too but... But Jerome used the condom and soo..." Mara said awkwardly

" Mick has been super busy with sports and stuff so we hadn't had time yet but I think we might do it tomorrow night since everyone will be out" Joy said, and then there was me

" Yeah, but are we sure this is this is the right thing to do" I said

" it's kind of to late, Nina" Amber said

" we have each other to lean on when we need help" Joy spoke up, Mara I looked at each other I'm pretty sure we were thinking the same thing: this is not a good idea.

There was a knock on the door and Amber yelled come on then Alfie poked his head thought the door

" it's supper, Trudy made tacos!" he said excitedly.

"okay, we'll be there in a sec" Amber told him he closed the door we all looked at each other

" do you think he heard the conversation?" I asked. No one repled

" Maybe, Probably not because If he did, he would Probaly have mentioned it " Mara said

We all just shook are heads agreeing and the head out the door.

**The Next Night**

**Mick's POV:**

Me and Joy were just sitting in my room watching a movie, I wasn't really paying attention to it. I put my arm around her shoulder and and saw her simile. I just stared at her but then she looked at me so I looked back at the screen. Once she looked at the screen again I looked at her and felt myself smile but I couldn't help looked up at me

" why are you looking at me like that?" she asked

" Your beautiful " I said making her blush, I leand in and kissed her cheek she smiling then I went and kissed her neck she was still smiling, I kissed it again but a little lower down her neck

" Mick stop" she said giggling, Ignored her and continued kissing her and she said stop again but I still kissed her

" Mick stop" she said

" okay" I said looking back at the screen she tuned and faced me

" why'd you stop?" she said, I laughed a little then placed a gently on her lips, then she ran her fingers through my hair and started kissing me we ended up snogging. I put hand on her waist and placed my other one on her theigh. Then gently picked her up she stop kissing me, I gently places her on the bed on a lying position and went on top of her kind off, She kissed me again but we ended up smiling into the kiss and after that well lets just say we had fun.

About a month later, October

**Eddie POV:**

I held Patricia's hair back as she threw up and as once d She was finish she washed my mouth and sat on the bathroom floor. I sat down next to her.

" you okay now, do you want me to ask Trudy for some-" I began but She cut me off saying no.

I put my hand on her shoulder, she turned to face me

" I'll be by your said no matter what, you know that right" I say she

" yeah" she croaked, I put my hand over her shoulder and she put her head in my shoulder we just stayed there in comforting peace and quiet.

" Hello, sorry to intrude but Eddie may I talk to Patricia alone please?" I hear a voice say, I look up to see Trudy. I looked at Patricia then got up and slietiy wave bye then left them for there talk.

**Patricia's POV:**

" So Patricia deer" Trudy started sitting next to me

" what's been going on?" she asked, oh no she knows

" I just threw up my dinner " I say staring at the close door. I really don't want to tell her about the pregnancy. I just wanted to pretend like nothing wrong but Eddie knows and so does the girls, I wish they didn't start that stupid pact.

" Your pregnant aren't you?" she says, I looked up at her

" how'd you know?"

" you been getting sick and you and Eddie been talking very secretively plus you eat almost at as Alfie and Mick"

" I don't know what to do"

" You need to go see a doctor, and I'm afraid I have to tell and you also need to tell you parents"

" great, now they will have another reason for Piper being the better twin" I said mostly to myself

" Here I will set up a doctor appointment for you next week, I will take you there and Eddie can come if you like. But I'm gonna leave the telling Mr. Sweet and both your parents up to you two" Trudy says

" would I have to leave? Like the house and the school?" I said but I don't really want to hear the answer. Ugh I screwed up big this time!

" I'm not sure sweetie, but I will be here for you" she says

" can I tell you a secret"

" I'm all ears"

" well, I told the girls...and um... They started a pact" I say avoiding he eyes

" what do you mean a pact" she sad sitting up straight

" well you see, They thought if we all get pregnant it be easier because wee can help each other with the baby. But I told them not too but I think it's a little too late" I say

" oh dear" Trudy says quietly

* * *

**so theirs the chapter question is did Alfie hear, will the pact be exposed. Next Chapter**

** will find out **

**-And The girls might be in trouble**

**-Also Eddie might just do something really bad **

**sorry for the spelling errors i have to rush through this no time to explain but yeah. Don't forget to review, until next time...**


End file.
